The Speed of Light
by Skye MorningStar
Summary: Loki had reason to take over Earth, and that reason sat deep within the center of it. Released by the Avengers at the begging behest of Thor, Skye faces enemies, foes, her family, and the challenge to determine which is which. Will she fade into herself, or will a certain speedster break the speed of light to reach her heart? (Eventual Peitro/OC story, rated M/MA for later on.)
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

A/N: So this is my first fan-fic of like ever...and while it is slow going I have had this and a few more chapters stuck in my head for weeks now. Be kind to me! *Hides behind Peitro*

Thor re-read the neatly hand written pages before him for what seemed like the thousandth time, pain and shock filling his heart more and more with every shakey breath. It had been some time since he had returned from Midgar, or earth as the mortals had named it, and his battle against Ultron with his fellow Avengers to seek answers; But all he found were more questions. In hopes to find a new angle to things he entered into his brother's chamber which sat unused since he had gone missing after saving his beloved Jane. Dust had coated all of the room after so much time had passed, none had entered as a rumor (Thor himself may have caused to keep people away from anything pertaining him) that Loki's spirit was vengeful and still wandered the halls in search of his mother's murderer. It was in such condition that he had found the books the trickster would pour over in search of some spell or another and found his journal, where in sat the words he once more began to read.

Loki hadn't attacked Midgar for no reason, or only to take the throne for taking a throne. He had a very good reason; Thor might even state an honorable one.

His child had been hidden there.

Of course the blonde Asgardian had heard rumor and tell tale of Fenrir, or the wolf child, that had been born to Loki. Every family gathering his uncle told tale of 'the beast which took his arm', but he was always told it was just that A tale. But here was actual proof that the child existed and because of some seer who was later punished for false visions told to the All-Father under pretense of bribes and favors...they were forever locked away in the dark center of Midgar.

Thor once more looked over some of the words written by Loki, reading them softly to himself as if hearing them spoken would force the jumbled mess to come together and make more sense.

"The laws are clear, whom ever takes a world as their own inherits all those who reside and can do with them as they please with no outside interferience even from Odin himself. If I can take Midgar for myself than I can bring to light my Fenrir, so wrongly imprisoned. It is too late for my other children, as they have lost their minds to submission and have fully turned into the beasts of burden father has forced them to be. Fenrir was different though, as the form of man came as easlily to them as form of beast. Perhaps there is still hope...Perhaps Thor would help me if I told him my plan."

He put the journal down once more and picked up instead the sketched picture he had found of his brother, no more than an asgardian 17, holding a sleeping babe wrapped in furs. What shook him most was not that however, no, what shook him to the very core of wanting to go against even his own father's wishes was the look on his brother's face. Loki looked...happy...at peace...as if he had found his place in all the realms.

Placing the paper on the journal Thor made his choice, he would leave this evening for Midgar and call his friends together to explain and hope that in their hearts they could find the will and courage to help him on this quest. But first he would visit Barton, for if any knew of the lengths a man of honor would go to save his children it would be him. And before he told the rest of the team, all of which had a special place of loathing for anything concerning Loki, he would need as many people on his side of understanding as possible.

Watching from the corner a pair of silvery green eyes watched in horror and hope as Thor ruffled through the papers gathering up all the information gathered on Fenrir's location...wishing the hopes would win out in the end.


	2. Chapter 2: Convincing

**A/N:** I by no means own any of the Avengers...if I did I would never leave the basement in which I held Pietro :P

Barton walked out of his farm house and looked to the blonde god that stood before him and shook his head. "I'm retired, Thor. No more missions. I have things here I need to be around for." As if on cue his son started wailing in the house, probably waking up hungry.

"I know this, my friend, however this mission is less danger and more...political. I will leave you be for tonight just read these." Handing over the journal and maps to Barton, Thor silently pleaded with his eyes that he would help. "I will return tomorrow for them, and your answer."

As he began to walk away there was a sigh of slight defeat before the words. "Come in and have dinner with us, the kids would tie me up and kill me in my sleep if I let you leave without them getting to play with you, until then you can explain as I read."

Smiling to himself Thor nodded slowly and followed the man into his house and thought about how to answer some of the most inevitable questions that would come with the new knowledge behind the events a few years before.

"Wait Loki has kids?"...Like that one.

"There are tales concerning the birth or adoption of his three children known to mortals, the basics are in fact true however on some details things are a bit scewed. For instance, Fenrir was never to bring about the end of days, Ragnarok, as the seer had said. Somebody who was upset that Loki had fallen for another instead of her paid a great deal to her to tell Odin as such, causing the imprisonment."

"And him attacking earth was his way of trying to get his kid back?" Barton could barely believe such words were actually leaving his mouth. "That still doesn't tell me why you need my help, Thor." Sitting back he went over the journal again, looking every so often to the map that was marked with possible locations.

"Trapped as Fenrir may be, do you really think the others would be so keen on releasing a child of my brother? Even if he may have redeemed himself in my eyes, or hasn't been seen since the dark matter fiasco, he is still not the most popular person among our comerades. How happy do you see them being if I told them that the event in which they almost died and the city was all but destroyed had a reason behind it that I myself might have gone to war over as well? If I am to convince them to go with me and help keep Fenrir safe from those who would do the child harm, I need as many allies as I can find."

A feminine voice broke through the silence that had grown between the two men after Thor's words, causing both to turn and look at her and the baby she held in attempts to soothe it in mild shock. "How old was this child when imprisoned? Do you know if it was boy or girl?"

With a light shrug he leaned forward and rubbed his face before handing Laura the sketch he had found with all of this. "In the journal it states that the child was equal to the age of a mortal 10, given the time that has passed she would be the maturity of a 23 year old. And a girl," Taking the journal he opened to the page that wrenched his heart the most and quietly read out loud to the parents. "They have taken her, my daughter, calling her nothing more than Fenrir. They took her name, her freedom, placing her in the dark alone with a sword lodged in her mouth to keep it wide open as punishment for taking uncle's arm after he tricked her into imprisonment. My world is shattered, for my light has been taken with the shadow."

Barton looked down to his feet and rested his chin on his hands, trying to fathom any one of his children being taken from him to live out the majority of their lives alone in the dark. His wife must have been thinking the same as she handed him the picture and caught his gaze; telling him more than asking. "You are going to help him."

"But the baby-"

"Is at an age where the only thing that really bothers him is wanting to eat, being poopy, and the kids making loud noises."

"The kids-"

"Would think nothing less of their father going out to help save somebody's little girl."

"I promised-"

"Clint, you are going to help him. Just as I know he would help you if something happened to our kids. This is his family. And you said the Avengers were also your family. That makes this girl your family as well. What if it was our children who were alone in the dark?" Her stern look held a hint of worry over the very thought and he could see it.

"Can we at least wait to leave till after dinner? Its meatloaf night." He spoke with a small smile as he looked from his wife to Thor.

With a smile that was almost as bright as the lightning he summoned the god nodded graciously, giving a silent thanks to Laura in the form of his head bowing. Standing he placed a hand to his stomach with a small 'slap' "Then let us feast to the comming success with this loaf of meat!"

Just as he spoke the kids came running in with swords of foam and tackled into Thor, screaming of great battles and 'Just one trip around the house mom? I won't fall like last time!'. It was then that it hit Clint hard, just how much he related to Loki, knowing full well if he were in the trickster's shoes...he wouldn't of done much different.

* * *

Tony sat in the new Avenger's base watching through the window to the lab, it didn't settle well with him to be on the oposite side as all the gadgets but bio-regen was not his strongest suit and even he knew when to let the pro's handle it. He watched Cho do her final check up on the eldest Maximoff twin, laughing quietly as he saw the silver-blue eyes roll in annoyance to questions he had probably been asked about a thousand times at this point. He was so amused he barely noticed Wanda walking up next to him with the same smile on her face.

"He does not like being babied. Thinks he is ready to go full force again, wants missions and to get out of here for a few hours."

Tony laughed lightly, he new the feeling all too well. "Well, I'm all for him doing a small mission. You know...shoplifters...telling kids to stay in school...I hear there is a D.A.R.E. opening to keep kids off drugs maybe he can go hang out with the kiddies for a day."

Wanda shook her head lightly. "I came to get both of you. Clint is here with Thor, they want to talk to all of us. Something about a mission Thor needs help on."

"Well that can't be good" Tony said softly as he knocked on the window to the lab. "Lets go speedy, my grandma gets physicals faster than you! Time for a meeting with the big boys!"

Dr. Cho looked at Tony with an annoyed look and he just shrugged, Pietro was already gone from the room and probably waiting for them at the meeting table. Wanda walked with him at a normal pace as they made their way to the others.

When all had arrived they looked to Thor who was standing at the end of the table, Barton sitting at the end to his left, but what struck them all as odd was the fact that he was nervous and that made them nervous.

"Friends, I have asked you to gather here today as I am in need of your help. We all know of the mess that happened in New York some time ago-"

"Is Loki back? Is he loose again?" Steve spoke up, his nerves on edge already from seeing a god pace back and forth like a teenager before his first date.

"No...not exactly. There was a reason for the attack. It was not mindless as we all assumed it to be. It may have even been justified."

"What are you getting on about?" Tony sat forward in his chair and stared at Thor as if he grew a second head.

Taking a deep breath he relayed the informaton he had found to the group, Clint chiming in from time to time to state how he probably would of done the same with him being a father. Even asking Pietro what he would do if it had been Wanda, at this Pietro sat back and looked at the table. When it was all said and out Thor looked to each of them, wondering who would be the first to speak.

Of course it was Nat. "Fenrir...isn't that the wolf?"

Nodding Thor sighed. "Yes, it states in the journal that her mother was of rare decent. A shadow being that took on the form of a wolf. When she was born her mother was in a weakened state. Weak enough that the one who bribed the seer was able to end her life."

Tony looked around before standing up with a smirk on his face. "I don't know about you all, but I always wanted a puppy. You can count me in."

"I have been wanting to get out of the base since I woke up. I will go." Pietro spoke up nodding his head.

"Which means I will go to keep him out of trouble." Wanda ruffled his hair and laughed gently.

Vision had agreed as well, being the most likely to be able to tell if the creature meant ill intent. Steve and Nat were to stay behind, they had their own mission to locate Bruce and were leaving in the morning.

"If we finish up in time we will meet you at the location, if not we cannot wait to meet her Thor."

Thor just smiled and nodded, his last link to his missing brother was to be found, and protected. Perhaps she would have some way of locating Loki, or at least be able to sense if he was alive. That is all he wanted from the girl, other than to be her family, he wanted closure.

* * *

 **A/N** : Soooo now the plot thickens! bum bum buuuuum! And so long as my muse doesn't leave me high and dry I will have more for you soon. ^.^ Rate and Review, follow and fav! Tell me what you think will happen on the mission to find the missing Fenrir, will she be vengeful, will she be frightened, or will she try and kill Thor for his father's mistakes? Find out next time on! *Theme music plays and a big booming voice over yells* The Speed of Light! *Cue Credits*


	3. Chapter 3: Travels

**A/N** : I by no means own any of the Avengers...if I did naughty naughty things would happen...ENJOY!

opalwolf12: Dude...brah...hope this tides you over till the next update :P

* * *

Two days had passed since Thor came to the Avengers seeking their help and the group that was to go retrieve Fenrir was sitting in the lab as F.R.I.D.A.Y. took in all the information they had found with the papers and journal to attempt pinpointing the location to the underground prison, as well as what would be needed to unspell the ribbon that bound her.

"At last, the gods sent a messenger down to Svartalfheim, the realm of the dwarves. The dwarves, being the most skilled craftspeople in the cosmos, were able to forge a chain whose strength couldn't be equaled; it was wrought from the sound of a cat's footsteps, the beard of a woman, the roots of stones, the breath of a fish, and the spittle of a bird – in other words, things which don't exist, and against which it's therefore futile to struggle." Tony read the Norse legend out loud and gave an exasperated sigh. "If its futile to struggle against how are we going to get her out?" They were leaving in a few hours and his puzzle still bothered him.

"My uncle, Tyr, spoke often of the chain and how their was a flaw to it's design. While one cannot struggle against it, somebody can always remove it. Its as simple as breaking a lock, what worries me is what Loki has written here." Pointing a finger to an open page in the journal he read it to the group. "He says he does not trust me to keep away from her, and rightfully so. To ensure I do not take what is mine he has placed traps and puzzles along the path to her holdings. Knowing Father there is one for every person that saw fit to do this." There were three who took the Seer's words to heart, so three traps along the way." he mused.

"I really want to meet the person that had the gods trembling in fear to a point they locked her away. Shadow creatures...If she is half a creature of shadows as you so put it, how does her power work? Is it a gamma radiation? Is it like you and that hammer? Could we possibly see if her power could be duplicated?" Tony's reason for accepting the mission so fully and so easily had come to light the day prior when he had hounded Thor for information on exactly who was worth invading earth over. And even when asked permission he always replied the same way.

"You can ask her the questions you yern for answers to, I have no say in it as she is a living being." At Thor's words Tony sighed and nodded, just a tad deflaited.

"I would be more worried about what will happen once she is free" Pietro then spoke up. "Look at myself and Wanda. We were free and given power. We used that power to try and take down the one person we blamed for our parents. Who is to say she will not try and kill your people?"

Sighing Thor knew he was right. "I honestly wish my brother were here. He would be able to calm the girl given that he is her father."

Taking up one of the books Wanda tilted her head speaking softly "I have a feeling there is a way to keep her calm in here somewhere." Just then the computer beeped and a map popped up with quardinates hovering above the white image "Till we get there I will search for it, but we should go if we want to reach antartica before sunrise. Pack a coat, Pietro. The last thing we need is you becoming a big baby because you caught a cold." At that he rolled his eyes at his sister mumbling something that souned like 'I'm the oldest, you pack a coat' and walked off to get ready

Nodding to each other they looked once more to the map. The entrance had been placed in the one place in the world nobody could live, probably the work of Hel as she loved to play with fire and ice. Thor stared at the map as the rest of his friends followed suit of the Maximoff twins and left to gather their gear for the mission. He was mere hours from seeing this girl and it rattled him in more ways than one. What if Pietro was right, and this was a mistake? Would she not want vengance for the wrongs done to her? Or would she be happy just to finally be free? The only way to tell would be to let her go and go from there. With one last look at everything Thor picked up the picture and headed to the jet to wait for the others.

* * *

"So tell me Thor, how is it you never knew of her before this?" Clint had to break the silence that was growing to be more sufficating than comforting over the last several hours, so he began asking questions.

"During the times when all of this happened I had begun my mission to bring peace to all realms in my journey to one day rule Asgard. I was rarely home and when I was home I was rather involved in the war room and the local taverns for celebrations. Loki kept to himself in his own attempts, or so I thought. From the time we were little we were always competing, trying to prove who would be better to rule once Odin passed. I regret very much paying so little attention that I did not even realize what was really going on with my own family." He began to grow quiet towards the end of his speach, regret truly seeping into his very being.

"Did you ever meet the girl who gave birth to her? The one that 'stole' Loki?" Wanda had always been a sucker for a romantic tale, she wanted to hear more about the woman.

Thor thought for a moment. "Her name was Kia, I do believe. She was at the palace at invatation of my father. He wanted to have a treaty with her, as a war with her people could have destroyed most of Asgard before we even knew we were under attack. I was there for the initial dinner welcoming her, and to be honest she was very intimidating."

"Really? Somebody intimidated you?" Clint was impressed, he knew it took a lot to even catch Thor's attention as a good opponent let alone intimidate him. The thought scared him just a little.

Nodding he toyed with the leather strap on the handle of his hammer. "When you come face to face with a wolf who's fur is darker than a cave thousands of miles below the ground, so deep no amount of light can seep through to it, eyes that glow one color or another telling you what element you have come accross and in Kia's case hers were deeper blue than any ocean I have ever come across in all the nine realms, add it along with the fact that in beast form they stand several feet tall at the shoulder? Not to mention that they can create familiars if in a dire enough situation. Had she wanted to, Kia could have killed me with one snap of her jaws, and so in my book I call that intimidating."

Tony shook his head. "In my book we call that scary as hell. As well as intriguing."

Pietro sat back thinking about all that he was listening to. She had been imprisoned at a young age, had power that few understood, and was deemed a threat because of another woman's jelousy of her mother. "Any luck on finding out how to calm her down in that book, Wanda?"

"There is a poem? No a song within these pages that it seems Loki would sing to her after a nightmare. I will know what to do when the time comes." _I hope_...it was just an after thought but it was enough to have a look of worry cross her face that her brother was able to pick up on.

Being the one with the ever functioning sense of humor Tony popped up with a smile. "Can I be uncle Tony? Oh puhleeeeeeese? I promise not to buy her a car for her next birthday...well a cheap car anyways. Nothing less than a classic or a firrari for our little girl!"

Pietro laughed at the older man and leaned back "With gifts like that I might start calling you uncle Tony."

Tony wrinkled his nose. "Just sounds wrong coming from you speedy"

"You are right. More like Uncle Tin Can, or Uncle Rusty. Oh I like that. Does Uncle Rusty need some oil? I know its hard to move in your old age." Laughing heartily Pietro ducked to the left just missing being hit in the head with a tennis ball Tony often kept to entertain himself on long flights.

"Keep it up kid and I will shove some oil up your-"

"Now now boys, save your energy for trecking through ice and snow. We are here. Get suited up and get out, its still about a ten minute treck west to the caves. Who has the plan?"

Clint raised his hand and brought up a map of the area. "F.R.I.D.A.Y. could you scan the caves so we know what we are dealing with?"

Waiting for a moment they all looked in somewhat of awe at the map when they heard the next words come from the A.I. "Negative, I am sorry Mr. Barton but something is blocking my scanner. If not for the data, it wouldn't even come up that there were caves there."

Thor nodded and took over. "The man of Iron will keep to the front with me, we have no way of knowing if once inside his scanners will work or not. Pietro, Clint, you will stay to the back to help protect Wanda and Vision while they use their powers to see if they can sense her mind. We have to be careful, any traps laid in there were created in mind to keep out Loki. That means they are extremely well thought out."

Tony was getting his suit on as the others were dawning coats "So you are telling me all of this is because Loki turned a girl down?"

Clint chuckled. "The saying goes hell hath no fury like a woman scorned."

They all were smilling at the small joke, but smiles quickly turned to shock as the doors to the jet opened letting in a gust of frozen air. Only three were not affected by the dropped temperature, Tony because of his suit, Pietro had on a jacket but his sped up motabalism kept his body running warm at all times, and Thor given him being a god. All else just glared at the three.

Thor took no mind as he waved for the group to move and follow him into the barren icy waste land they had found themselves in. As promised, the walk took around ten minutes till they reached what seemed to be just a pile of ice and snow that stood a little over 40 feet tall and was little more than six feet wide.

"There is deffinately something here, man where is Banner when you need him...I bet the gamma readings are off the charts." Doing a quick scan he began to fly around in attempts to find an entrance. "Given that this is your family reunion here Thor, any ideas on how to get into the party?"

Thinking for a moment he nodded and spoke loud enough to be heard over the wind. "Find the spot that is the hottest and push through." After all, Hel did like polar oposites.

"Are you sure you will find anything hot in all this ice?" Clint questioned. Irony had prevailed before but it never hurt to be sure before trying the craziest ideas before the logical ones.

"I am sure, my cousin Hel loved to place heat within cold and cold within heat. She was driven mad by her own imprisonment in the underworld because of the same Seer."

Before he could speak further a large boom shook the ground, followed by silence. They waited for a few moments, wondering just what had happened. Had one of the traps been activated? Were enemies already privy to their plan to release Fenrir? All assumed the worst they could until Tony's voice cut through.

"Well what do you know. Its like somebody left the oven on and open in here. Come on kiddies, time to move the field trip along before we become lunch for the zoo animals." as if to emphasize the want to hurry he finished off his humoured rant with a "And if you look to your left, you will see a bear of some sort that is thinking 'human sounds good for dinner'!" as the group shuffled past him through the hole he had created with his blasters.

Inside the cave was as different from the outside as night was from day. Where outside howled with winds of ice and snow that bit at any exposed skin, inside was warm and damp; The combo causing a humidity that had most of the team removing their jackets as to not sweat enough to cause further complications on the way out. Looking around they saw what looked like three entrances, each looking the same as the other with arches that reached the top of a 20 foot ceiling and lanturns that burned a soft red on each pole giving the area the glow of what many envisioned hell to look like.

"This place gives me the creeps." Wanda spoke, there was something in here alright. She could feel it at the center of this place, but she could also feel it creeping around everywhere as if part of it had split off from the main source.

Tony gave a nervous scoff "Tell me about it. Any second now a man with horns, a pitch fork, tail, and gotea is going to hop out and try and challenge us to a fiddle match for our soul."

"Is he also going to tell you to stop stealing his facial hair style, Uncle Rusty? Or are you going to swap stories on souls you have bartered for?" The smirk playing on Pietro's face was made darker by the shadows cast into the light.

Ignoring the two bickering Clint nudged Tony. "Do your scanners work, Stark? Or are we flying blind?"

Looking around Tony sighed. "I can get readings maybe ten feet out and then things go fuzzy, its like something is making sure we don't know what way to go unless we already knew which way to go."

"Sort of like the Isla De Muerta?" Clint popped up and everybody looked at him. "What? I can't watch movies?"

Patting his back Pietro just chuckled "We just figured your taste was more princesses and cartoon mice these days.."

Rolling his eyes Clint gave out a sigh of defeat, he had learned long ago he could never win with these guys.

"While the readings for the suit may be fuzzy, if I am not mistaken that of the girl is attempting to lead us to her. Her mind, it is very impressive." Vision stated before looking around again. "I can feel her all around us yet she is not here, there is a voice that seems to come from the very shadows, coaxing us down the center path. Do you feel it too, Wanda?"

Nodding she closed her eyes, listening to their surroundings. "Less like a voice, more like...I just know all of a sudden. I know its not my own thoughts but thats how it is coming through."

"Great another witch. Thor do you know anything about this girl?" Tony was starting to go into each path to see if his scanners would work further down.

"All that I know is what you know as well. However I do know of her people inherit from her mother. Each was a fantastic beast that could take the form of man to better hide themselves. Power to control shadows they are neither good nor bad, yet a little of both. They have secondary elements that you can always tell by the color of their eyes. The one shadow I ever met in my life had eyes that danced much like those flames." He pointed to the fire lit lanterns on the pillars. "And I remember that he was the one to teach my cousin how to control fire."

"Even better!" Tony exlaimed before laughing ligtly "Looks like the mental duo are right. I go down center and there is a clear path on the scanners. Looks like an obstical course."

Thor took a deep breath and stepped forward. "Then let the games begin, my friends. Our prize is awaiting us."

* * *

A/N: I know I know..."DON'T LEAVE IT THERE!" but it just feels right to stop here :D Next chapter I promise we will meet Tony's new puppy. I still want to hear your thoughts! What do you think her reaction will be after waking up? Who do YOU think should find her first? And yes I already have a few thoughts as to the language barrier and how to get passed it (After all when she is set to be imprisoned in this story they were all still speaking Norse on earth sooo yeah.) Thank you for the reviews! Keep them comming!


	4. Chapter 4: Challenges and Finding

A/N: I by no means own any of the Avengers...If I did I would have Tony fix my internet so I could watch netflix without buffering.

Wanda shook her head again, the feeling tickling at the back of her mind almost like whatever was moving around in here was attempting to figure out who she was. It was annoying, like an itch she could not reach to scratch. If this is what it felt like to have somebody invade her mind she vowed then and there to never do so to another of her team mates without permission. Looking up and around to the hall they were traveling down she noticed the look on Thor's face, it was filled with fear and nerves with a hint of sadness. A hint of understanding crossed over her own face as she thought about what he must be going through at this point. There he was trying to find the child of his missing brother that, until a week before, he had no idea actually existed in more than just some old stories told by an old man at family functions. Devistated didn't even amount to what she knew she would feel if she were in his shoes and it were Pietro's child.

Placing a hand on his arm and giving a gentle squeeze for comfort Wanda bent her head to get within Thor's gaze. "We will find her, and ensure that so long as she lives she is never forced to be in the dark alone again."

The ghost of a smile did little to show any comfort the girl was trying to convey to the blonde god, and it caused her own hopeful look to falter. Just as she was about to speak again she heard the voice of Tony sarcasticly speaking words of excitement.

"Goody! Look at this! An old fashioned show down of wit and speed!" Motioning forward with on hand he kept Clint from stepping any further with the other. "Step any further and I am pretty sure you will be swiss cheese there Robin Hood. Thor, come here and tell us what trick number one consists of before I see just how fast speedy really is."

"Careful Uncle Rusty, I may just take you with me for a jog across that thing and use you as a sheild to see how indestructable that suit of yours really is."

Thor stepped forward and touched the wall to the left of them feeling the stone just beyond where Tony had stopped them. "These marks, they are Asgardian lettering. 'The frost in your veins will melt with one shot, to cross be like that which attacks you and travel at the speed of light.' Well that narrows the objects being shot at us down. Figures he would be a part of this, anything to be the most powerful on all fours." He spoke mainly to himself before giving a soft sigh and stepping back. "They are beams of light that burn as hot as the sun, placed by Sol. He rules over that of the sun and He and his twin are forever being chased by the other's wolf. So unless you think Pietro can run at the speed of light we are going to have to think this one through.

Vision tilted his head and thought for a moment. "Do Asgardians often hover?" It was a simple question but one barely heard by any of the group who were currently arguing. Wanda was upset that Pietro would even considering attempting to speed across the floor, yelling at him "I just had to face you being just about dead, I will not stand for it again Pietro!" Tony telling Thor there is no possible way that something as powerful as the sun was in the small holes across from the markings on the opposite wall while Thor reminded Tony that Asgardians possessed skills beyond the comprehension of normal mortals. The only one paying attention was Clint and in an exasperated sigh he took an arrow, aimed it at the floor, released it, and watched as all became silent when the bright beams shot across the hall and burned bright enough that they all felt the heat on their skin. When it had gone dim once more he looked back to Vision.

"You were asking a legitly good question?" He asked with a slight smirk at the fact that none of the team had looked back from the hall where the bright light had been moments before.

With a slight nod of appreciation to the archer Vision once more voiced his question, albeit a bit louder this time round "Thor Odin-son, Do Asgardians possess the ability to hover, or float?"

Sitting for a moment he thought and then shook his head. "Some mages do but it is a power only held with certain weapons. Such as I can fly when I summon such power from mjolnir." Holding up the hammer he tilted his head. "Why do you ask honorable one?"

Vision simply began to hover a foot off the ground, moving passed Tony, Clint, and Thor. "Because the traps are then set for a person who would constantly be on foot would they not?" Without allowing for a second oppinion he moved down the hall with ease, only for a moment sparing a glances towards the glowing holes to his right. "There seems to be a lever down here, shall I pull it?"

Knocking another arrow Clint pointed to the floor "Let me know when you do I will see if it does anything on this end."

Waiting to hear Vision exclaim that he had in fact pulled the worn wooden lever he then let the arrow loose, a defeated groan sounding when the hall lit up once more. "Well whats the plan now?"

Vision had once again returned and Pietro spoke up. "He could carry us across, no? I do know Wanda would enjoy the notion far more than the rest of us, but it seems a necissary evil in the end." The smirk on his face was as apparent as ever, it had not escaped his notice that in the past few months durring his recovery that his twin had saught the conversational comfort with the android. He was glad to see somebody could keep her smiling when he could not.

The red on the witch's face could be seen even passed the eery red glow of the lanterns, as well as the glare sent her brother's way. If looks could kill he wouldn't be smirking right now.

"Not a bad idea. I will take Speedy. Lighting McQueen can fly with his hammer that is pickier than a valley girl and take Robin Hood with him, Vision you can take Miss Scarlet. Preferably before she makes it to the library to find the candle stick and act out what she is picturing in her head." Tony picked up the light haired young man and began flying down the hall not even waiting for the others to protest.

When they reached the other side of the trap they looked to the lever in ponderment and began to wonder what it had activated...or de-activated. Why was it here? It was just before the other two landed and let their passangers go that Pietro spoke up. "There are more of those strange symbols over here, care to translate?"

Nodding he walked up and read aloud the words. "Each lever releases that which is held just a little more, the final lock is not one of iron or stone." Standing up straight he looked the words over again. "Not iron or stone...what lock is not made of iron or stone?"

The group shook their heads collectively with shrugs all around and continued down the hall until they came to yet another fork in the path, this time only two arches were ahead of them. Clint turned to Vision and Wanda. "Any idea which way to go from our lovely host?"

Closing her eyes Wanda focused on the itch in her mind for a moment. _Which way do we go to get to you?_

Her eyes opened wide when the thoughts in her head started to sound desperate, as if it were Pietro trapped at the end of this maze. _Left. We need to go left, please just don't let it be too late..._

Looking to Vision she tilted her head in confusion and scrunched her face. "Is it odd for you too?"

The nod was followed by Tony asking "What do you mean odd?"

"If I am correct in understanding, the feeling that is coming off of these thoughts do not strike as one who is trapped, but as if they are attempting to get to one that is trapped. It feels as if I am trying to get to the end to free Wanda, not as if I am trying to tell Wanda which way to go in order to free me."

"What would it matter?" Tony sighed and threw his arms up. "Maybe making it seem urgent to you is her way of trying to trick the people who guard her into getting to her and getting her out. Maybe its one of the tricks trying to get you to hurry and slip up and get yourself killed in the process. We don't have time to figure it out, its already been almost two hours and we have only gotten through one of the road blocks and have two more to go at least and the fun bit of possibly being ripped to shreds by a giant mutt. I would like to do this in a way I can assume I will be home in time for lunch tomorrow. Which way is it telling you to go?"

"Left." Wanda spoke gently, still mulling over the thoughts. "We go left."

The look on his sister's face caused a bit of concern as Pietro held her arm to let the group go ahead a bit to give privacy as he asked "Are you alright?" Concern lacing his words.

"I am fine, its just...if I didn't know any better it would be like I was reading your mind with you trying to get to me. Its more like a worry for whom ever is at the end, instead of a worry from...and I know if it was you down there and I couldn't get to you...I would push those that could in the right direction to make sure they got you out."

"Are you saying you think it is Loki in your head, and not the girl?" Pietro had taken to calling her 'the girl' after hearing the entry that stated that her name had been taken from her, and was not Fenrir at all. The name meant little more than "Little Wolf" Thor had told them.

"I don't know who it is, I just hope once we get there that it will help me calm her down." Giving a last glance she walked quickly to catch up with the group that had gathered at the second block just in time to hear Thor read the symbols.

"Step once and stand, step twice and fall, fall once and see, fall twice and lock. Miss none and pass." Looking to the room ahead they saw a path like pattern that crossed and turned within itself, metal spikes filling between each one seperating them by a foot. This was not going to be easy.

Mulling over the words Clint spoke up on this one. "My boy plays this video game it has a challenge that looks like this. Everybody, on three jump onto that first square...One...two...Three!"

As directed they all jumped and waited for something to happen. Soon a small clicking noise could be heard as they looked to the door at the end of the path opened a quarter of an inch.

"Thats what I was afraid of. We have a genuine puzzle on our hands. We have to step on each step on the path or the door will not open fully. I am guessing if you step on any stone more than once it will fall below us and I really do not want to see what is down there given how far under ground we are. And it sounds like if more than one piece falls the door locks and we are stuck on the other side. We need to be careful and take our time with this."

They all nodded in agreement though Tony and Vision stuck to hovering, the later holding the female twin, just to minimize the chance of double stepping on a square. A half hour and half a path later though, they found out that careful might not be enough as Thor's foot slipped back on the square behind them and it fell to reveal a lake of multen rock that was fed by a waterfall of fire and stone. Sheepishly they all stared for a few moments at the fate that awaited if they failed this task.

"Does the game lava tag come to anybody else's minds at this point? Or the game where the furniture was rocks and the floor was lava? I think that one is more fitting right about now." Tony's humor could not hide the nerves that shook on end at the thought of somebody falling into the lake below.

With the added stress of knowing one more miss step and the door would shut they took an extra amount of time with the final stretch to the path, landing on the last square with a laugh filled with relief as there were no spikes to jump over to get to the other side of the door. Tony and Vision landed with ease, Wanda putting her feet on the ground happily knowing it was solid and not at risk to fall out from under her.

"Well that was time consuming. What do your heads say now?" Clint looked between the two as they stepped into the door way.

Vision spoke before Wanda could even think to look into her own mind. "That the final test is the only one 'he' couldn't get passed. Further questioning if it really is Fenrir or somebody else."

"The final lock is not of iron or stone, another link undone." Thor read the words as he pulled the lever. "Whatever the final lock is, if Loki was not able to get through it, I fear we may not either."

"We won't find out standing around here. Lets move." Clint pushed passed them and began walking through to the next block.

There were no splits in the path this time round, instead they came to a circular room with a pedistal in the center. Walking up to it the Norse God read out loud once more. "The final lock is that of proof that those who wish to release the wolf of hell and bringer of the end of days is not biased and blinded by the heart of kin, instead being of kin to the one who ordered the sentence be carried out."

"That...makes no sense. What do they want a birth cirtificate? DNA test? What?" Tony at this point was frustrated. As it was there was little chance leaving the way they came and to top it all off these riddles were starting to get to him.

With sighs all around they sat down around the room, Wanda closing her eyes for a moment to relax only to be bombarded with images. The screams that came from her lips due to the sudden startling in the intrusion to her mind caused Pietro to be at her side within a second trying to rouse his sister from the images in her mind. Vision was holding his own head and looking around for a source to it all.

"Wanda? Wanda, come on open your eyes." When she did he felt relief flow through his body that lasted but a moment as she stood up and walked to Thor grabbing his hand.

When she spoke her voice was off, it held her normal tone and accent to it but there was another voice whispering with it. Both were only at a level the two could hear. However it was loud enough to freeze Thor in his tracks.

"Come now brother I thought you were smarter than that." The smirk on her lips was not one of her own as she pulled out her knife she kept on her incase her powers were not enough of a deffence and cut his hand open. Holding it palm down to allow the blood to drip on the floor her head tilted and she spoke again. "Blood lock, to ensure that it was the ruler of Asgard that made the choice to release her, to release my Skye, and not a father blinded by the love and want of his daughter. Keep her safe." with that the floor started to shake enough that rocks fell from the ceiling and crashed into the ground.

Wanda had passed out and Thor caught her before she hit the ground and everybody fell back to the walls to help keep themselves safe from the falling stones. After a minute or so the shaking stopped, and a few seconds more the stones joined it in the halting of activity.

Clint spoke out first "Alright, sound off...who isn't dead?"

The group collectively groaned for a moment before Pietro's voice could be heard. "Wanda? Wanda where are you!?"

"I have her here, young Maximoff. She is fine, she is breathing." Thor did his best to calm the worried tone in the brother's voice but he himself was still shaken over what he had heard. Everybody made their way back to the center only to find that Tony was missing.

"Give that there is no body sparking on the floor I am going to guess he found the door that got opened in the unlocking of the last gate. Blood locks. Go figure. It was made in the time of blood, gore, and battle. Why not. Just a slice of the hand and a few drops and then kill anybody who is in the room with falling rocks. Thor, if I ever meet any of the people who made this place...I will help your neice kill them." Clint was officially exhausted and wanted to just go home, it was very clear in his voice as he spoke.

When Wanda began to stir she looked around and gave a small smile to Pietro. "What happened? I remember getting flashes of a cold place and a black puppy and a baby and that is it."

Thor understood his brother wanting to keep it a secret of his help from the team, after all he was very much disliked among them. "You opened the last lock. Tony is missing, probably went ahead while the ceiling caved in on us."

She nodded "If he did we should do our best to catch up. I know what to do now I think."

Tony stopped flying and landed, the cave in had opened the door and it seemed to be the only real safe place to head to. Once in he decided to keep going to make sure it was the last lock and was about to head back when he heard it.

Something was breathing.

Turning on his scanners he looked around trying to find the source, the only thing he could make out in the darkness was a giant statue of a wolf, a sword lodged into its open mouth as it stood with a chain wrapped around its body. _Huh...The fuzzball was supposed to be...wrapped...in a chain...oh boy_.

Stepping forward Tony touched the chain and in turn the body of the canine..."So you are the one that is breathing." At that Tony jumped back, his actions and words causing the beast to wake up it seemed as he looked and saw glowing blue eyes that seemed tainted with white ice staring at him, followed by a deep growl that shook him to the very core. "Good doggy, stay calm. I'm going to get you out of here. Your Uncle Thor is on his way to get you and I would appreciate this going as swiftly as possible."

Flying around Fenrir Tony looked for a spot that the chain came together to undo them and get the show on the road. He was so busy with his musings he didn't know the change in attitude from the being he was working to free. She had gone from curious to seemingly murderous in a split second. Thor was a Norse name, it was the Norse who had locked her away.

"Aha! It really is as easy as giving a tug. Now I am no dentist, dear, but I am pretty sure you want to remove this from your mouth." Grabbing onto the sword Tony gave a swift tug and listened as the chains rattled and creaked in response to his actions and their age. With another tug the hilt began to slide forward. "Third time is the charm fluff ball, lets do this."

With one final tug the sword was free and the chains fell to the ground, in an instant the wolf was free. Doing his victory dance...or joust as the case may be with the sword...he was too distracted to notice the jaws behind him until they gripped at his legs and began to pull him from the air and shake him from side to side.

When the others finally caught up they first noticed the loose chains on the ground, then they noticed what was happening. The scene that appeared before them was something akin to a puppy getting a new chew toy, and Tony was the toy.

His annoyed voice broke through to them though. "I bet you all are enjoying this but can we please get her to stop? This suit can only take so much and I would hate to see what she is going to do once blood gets into the mix."

Wanda ran to the wolf and put a hand on her leg, voice shaky as she began to softly sing the lullably in Norse, Thor quietly translating for Vision, Clint, And Pietro.

 _In silence they wait_

 _In darkness they take_

 _In moonlight they dance_

 _So grab my hand and take a chance_

 _The shadows will play_

 _As will we one day_

 _For my heart is yours you know_

 _My Darling of shadow and snow._

She stopped. Shaking her head she dropped the man in her mouth and looked to the girl of red before stepping forward and allowing for the first time in what felt like a life time the shadows to fall across her body shrinking her in size and changing her form. Dark fur became raven black hair, glowing blue eyes were set now on a pale face instead of a muzzle, and skin as white as snow was now hidden behind a black asgardian gown that had a slit up the front to make it easier to fight if she needed to deffend herself. Tilting her head she stepped to the girl and began speaking in a voice that could match the snow outside as the full moon gleamed upon it.

"Hvor er min far? Hvor lenge har jeg vært her? Hvordan vet du at sangen?" The confusion from the first question held fear of what might have happened. How would a girl such as this, a mortal, know her father's lulaby? Who was she to sing it?

Wanda looked back to Thor and he translated for them all. "She is asking for her father, how long she has been here, and how you know that song."

Looking back to the scared girl Wanda held out the journal to her and watched as she took it with a cautious hand. Opening it her face scrunched in frustration at the unfamiliar symbols and proceeded to step swiftly to Wanda grabbing her face. Pietro stepped in swiftly placing himself between the raven haired girl and his sister in fear of retaliaton, and instead of an attack was met with a kiss.

It was not romantic, nor did it have the feel of a lover's kiss. Pietro had known those once or twice in his past, and this was not it. It felt more like what being carried by Stark had been, a necissary evil. Pushing him away the girl looked again at the book and began to read, this time the look of confusion never crossing her face.

When she spoke this time it was directed towards Tony. "I apologise, Sir. When I heard Thor's name I thought that grandfather had finally sent for me to be killed as he promised so long ago." Her words were met with surprise and shock as she turned to look at him. "I am afraid I do not know enough of the world now to repair that which I have ruined, I will have to find another way to repay you." Turning now to the rest of the group she bowed her head. "I was given the name Skye at birth, and I ask again. Where is my father, and why is he not with you?"

Thor stepped forward as most of the group was in shock still from her being able to speak so fluently, or in Pietro's case the kiss. "He is currently missing. I found his journal telling of you and his wantings for you to be free while attempting to find him and answers."

"And my brothers?" Her body had straightened up, watching him carefuly.

"Their minds fell to the beasts of burden they were treated as. Loki held the most hope for you." He handed her the sketch of the two and watched as a flicker of emotion crossed her face, faster than he could read it to tell what it was she felt.

"And how do you know that releasing me will not cause your precious end of days?" At this the venom dripped from every word.

Thor sighed, so instead Clint spoke up. "Some woman got upset your mom got your dad's heart. Killed your mom, paid a seer to tell the big head hanchos that you were going to end the world one day. Says it all in the journals, we can take you to them. Your uncle promised your father to keep you safe. So lets get back to base to figure out how we are going to do that."

Pietro finally shook his head long enough to hear the tale end of Clint's words before storming up to her. "What is the big idea? Why did you kiss me? Why were you going to kiss my sister? What you wake up and the first thing you want is to be a sappy teenager and thank your saviors with your heart on your sleave?"

Her eyes began to glow a bit more as she slowly stepped forward to him. While her human form was shorter than he was the image of the wolf just moments ago was still fresh in his mind, so once she got close enough he began stepping back.

"Why do you mortals always think things happen because you cause arousal? Shadows learn languages by touching that which needs to learn to speak to that which already does. By touching our lips I learned how to communicate with you to get the answers I need. If anybody in here is wearing anything on their sleave its you." At this she smirked, he was against a wall and couldn't go any further back so she began circling him like he was her prey, taking a giant whiff of the air around him before her tone changed to a mocking one. "After all, I can practically smell the fear dripping off of you. And that is not all I smell coming from you."

With a smirk on her face and a wink to Pietro she turned away and walked to Thor, leaving Pietro very frustrated that she was able to tell so easily that he was scared. With a sigh her eyes turned to the door the man in metal had come through earlier. Her mind mulled over the book she held as well as what she had been told by them. If they had been here to kill her they would not have removed the sword, instead they would have left her bound so she could not fight. They also wouldn't know the lullaby. With a deep breath and closed eyes she spoke to Thor. "I wish to find my father and I will need his books to do so, there for I will allow you to take me to this 'base' for now as you are acting under my father's orders."

With that they began the treck to the jet, the path changed to remove the obsticles and give a straight line to th entrance. As they left Wanda could swear she heard a faint voice whisper greatfully to her two words.

 _Thank You..._

A/N: ...hehehe...bad Tony... So there you go we have finally met Skye and she is...well she doesn't know how to people. Its a bit rough and I really don't know if I am happy with it but I have a feeling that if I don't stop now and publish I will sit here for days and days perfecting her introduction. Rate and review people! Or just read :P I don't mind either


	5. Chapter 5: Arrivals and Deals

A/N: So updates may be coming a bit slower for a bit (I have a new baby at home and I am working on a cross country move O.O) so please be patient. Don't worry I will set up a schedule for getting things out at least three times a week. Thank you those who have favorited and followed, I never once thought that writing this would even get me that. I just have this bad habbit that if I don't write it out I go insane with different plot ideas...YAY INSOMNIA!...Maybe thats what I should name my muse...Insomnia...I like that! Also! Any swedish spoken will be in italics unless translated by Thor or insinuating bad words. ENJOY!

I do not own the avengers, if I did I would start a prank war with Clint, Tony, and Nat and enlist the help of Loki...hehe...I only own Skye!

* * *

They reached the door to the cave and it was then that they noticed how much time had actually passed as the snow had piled up enough to where a few contemplated waiting for Tony to bring the jet around.

Skye tilted her head and chuckled a bit putting a hand to the snow. "So this is the world outside my cage." She whispered softly before letting her powers slowly flow from her fingers into the white substance. They all watched with curiousity as the girl did and then a bit more shock came through as the snow turned to ice and then formed into a tunnel of sorts that expanded as she walked into it. "I hope one of you knows which way to go? Its not like I came with you to see from which direction you clammered in...so gracefully I might add. Who blew the roof off?"

With a smirk of pride Tony stepped forward. "That would be me. Just head straight and I will tell you which way to turn. Its not far from here."

Nodding a bit she kept walking, completely unaware of the looks she was getting as the ice formed around her to create the tunnel. However she did hear Clint chuckle lightly before stating to the group something along the lines of "Just so long as she doesn't belt out 'Let it go' I will be fine."

It was Thor next who spoke up. "You said in there that you thought your grandfather had sent for you to be killed? What did you mean by that?" His tone was worrisome to say the least.

Skye looked back and gave a sad smile. "Odin is a man of honor as you know, or so he seems. How well would his reputation be if he killed a child before they came of age? Especially one born of the man he claimed as son. He imprisoned me in order to make himself seem merciful and just to the people. Keep them happy. No honorable warrior would go to battle for a king who murdered children over a vision that was not from the pool of ages."

"Pool of ages?" Clint asked tilting his head, not expecting it when his answer came from Thor.

"Its...a place where once every cycle each ruler to each realm may drink from a well that tells every possible future their lands may come across. Every branch of every situation that pops up as a result of another choice made. All the 'What If' moments you mortals fear so much. Any vision other than those is considered able to be changed, and only taken under consideration if it matches up with more than one thread of possible outcomes from the pool of ages or if it was fortold that it would be correct."

"Or if the royal family's liniage was in danger." Skye spoke quietly with a bitter voice. "The full story was that my brothers and myself would cause the end of days. Cousin Hel would not release somebody from her bindings of the underworld, my brother would eat Thor, my other brother would stretch to every realm and destroy the rainbow bridge keeping Asgard from aiding any..."

Tony stepped forward a bit quicker. "And what did they say about you?"

She stopped, looking down at her feet and looking back in a way Pietro could just see the sadness and hate swirl in her eyes that would travel into her voice tainted in a colder ice than what surrounded them as she recounted the 'vision' to them. "To Kia will be born a babe of shadow and snow, bastard to Loki Odin-Son, who will be the final key to the end of days. Gathering with her kin the beast will rage at the victory of her brothers slain in battle and proceed to eat our Chief whole and masacre the royal family as hers was leaving Asgard none to rule them. With no leader to direct the path of the lands the people will fall into chaos, destroying the last living and bringing about the end of days to all. The fenrir will be the key to Ragnarok."

They stood in silence for a moment, none seeming to be able to look at her except for one. Except for Pietro. His gaze burned a hole to her very soul but she took no notices as she continued to walk. "Make something a threat big enough not to risk and nobody gives a damn about what the pool of ages says." Her voice was quiet this time around, trying to encase the emotion behind the words.

It took them 10 minutes more to reach the doors to the jet, all of which felt like an entire year between the now awkward silence after the explination as to why Skye was caged and prepared for somebody to kill her and the cold. Each member went to their own area quickly as if to avoid being the one to explain seat belts to her and be trapped in further awkwardness, but Thor took on the task.

"You put your arms through these holes here and then incert this metal piece into that one, same for the other side. After that you should be strapped in." His eyes still refused to go to her face and Skye had noticed.

"You do not need to force yourself to be around me. I was caged young, but I am able to care for myself. Besides I will not be around after I figure out where my father is. Best not to get attached." She looked to the side and her voice was distant, she needed no connections to any mortal or god other than her own father. The less you let get close to you, the less you are hurt when they deem you a monster.

Pietro spoke from the next seat. "Such a cold tone for the one who asked help finding you from people who practicaly hate your papa. I don't blame them either, after the whole trying to take over earth and destroying half of a city and killing hundreds, if not thousands, of people."

He didn't see the shadows creeping up his body and wrapping round him. He did not notice that while she was not looking directly at him she had him where she wanted him to get her point across. The only indication that it was too late came when he went from standing to being held against he back door of the jet, followed by a slow approach and a gaze that made him feel that the antartic might be warmer than his blood at the moment.

"You speak...so...knowingly of a situation that you have no idea about." Holding up the journal she turned to a page. "They are holding her in Midgar, a realm that has not held one ruler in thousands of years. There is a law, that if I can take it as my own and declair myself its king than I inherit all within it. I will have to start with their biggest Cities, but if I can take them than it is only a matter of time before she will be free. Today would have been her birthday, I had promised her we would go watch the stars on the rainbow bridge. I had bought her favorite sweets: Honey coated sweet rolls and strawberry jam. I am told Odin told her he had a gift for her, so long as she could best his strength challenge. She trusted him of course, oh how she loved him. When I returned this morning to collect her she was already gone. None will help me, Thor tells me that father knows what he is doing but he does not even realize it is his niece that they have taken. I will do all I can to free her, for she is my life." At the last few words Skye simply glared at Piero for a moment, not even noticing the crowd that had gathered with Wanda at the front attempting to get to her brother but being held back by Thor and Vision. "So tell me, boy-"

"My name is Pietro. I am no boy."

"Pietro...that remains to be seen. Tell me, would you sacrifice all for your own blood? Or would you let them rot due to a trick and a false visioned seer?"

Turning on her heel she let Pietro drop, stopping for a moment at Wanda. "I will not kill him. For your sake. I know the ache in a heart to lose one so close, and I know had I harmed him more than a bruise I would have a worthy foe in battle." Not waiting to see the shocked look Skye simply went off to the far corner near the cabin of the jet and faded into a smaller version of her wolf form, curling up under the chairs to await the landing of the odd metal flying machine.

When Wanda reached her brother he shook off her grasp and looked to the ground, ashamed he had not seen the trap fast enough to get away. Twice now this girl had bested him, and his pride was starting to hurt. "What did she say to you? Did she lecture you as well?" Scoffing at the last bit he rubbed his hand across his mouth and under his nose, placing the other on his hip in a way that showed his annoyance.

Shaking her head Wanda looked him over, seeing no bruises or scratches. "She told me she would not kill you. Though I can tell if you push any more about her father she may have a hard time resisting."

"I speak no lies of him." The words were practically a growl as he glared at the blue eyes that stared off into the distance in thought, popping out of the black ball under the bench.

Wanda sighed and shook her head. "To you that may be true, but imagine if somebody spoke ill of me because of letting Ultron happen, in fact making sure it would."

"You did that because you thought it would better the world." Pietro argued. He knew how guilty his sister felt about it, beating herself up all the time for her actions.

"And Loki did as he did because he wanted to free somebody. We all have our reasons, while the actions are not the greatest. We cannot judge with dirty hands. While his actions killed people in the end ours would have destroyed all of earth." Looking down Wanda then walked away, sitting next to Vision and glacing every now and then at Skye and leaving Pietro to his thoughts.

Thor sat down at the seat right next to the two that were over Skye, speaking softly in the native tongue just incase. " _I did not tell the others this, for reasons you are now made aware of, but he asked me to keep you safe. He helped figure out the blood lock by entering into Wanda's mind to comunicate with me_ " Thor rubbed the bandage he had placed on the cut that went across his palm mindlessly. _"So if you truly wish to leave to find him, know that I am bound to come with you. Both because of a promise to your father, as well as you are my kin."_

His words were met with silence, both because of her form as well as her own head swirling. They did not know her father even remotely well yet they dismissed his actions as if they were a meaningless teenager who thrived on attention and needed to be punished. As if he were a mindless criminal of which was better locked away. But to her he was sweet, and kind. Pulling pranks to make her laugh and teaching her to control the gifts she had been given. Protecting her as a father and giving the loving nature as the mother whom was stolen from her at birth. Closing her eyes Skye let her thoughts turn from frustration to memories, and for once was glad that unlike the form of man...wolves couldn't cry.

Steve looked at Nat who was pacing the mission room. They hadn't found Banner, instead there was a letter. 'I will be back by the end of this week, I promise. There are just some things I need to take care of. Be patient.'

Nat was not a patient person. Sighing she slammed the letter down after reading it for the hundreth time that day alone, plopping herself in one of the chairs and holding her head. No, she was the very oposite of patient; Wanting results then and there and only waiting if absolutely necissary. As her foot began to tap Steve spoke up.

"Banner is a man of his word, if he says he will be back he will be back." he said in attempts to calm her down, at least enough to stop the new addition to her impatientness of tapping the table.

"Unless something stops him. What if he needs help?" Her tone was less deffensive and more genuinly worried.

At this Steve just arched a brow and tilted his head slightly. "Banner. The Hulk. The man who defeated a god by using him as a ragdoll in a toddler esque tantrum. Oh yes, most deffinately. Something is guaranteed to get him."

"Sarcasm was around in your day and age, I get it. Doesn't make me worry any less. Everybody can be beat. Everybody can be killed." Nat spoke as if she had memorized those words for years, and she had. Its how she got through every mission where team members were put in danger, but Bruce was different. She cared for him in a way she didn't the others.

Just then F.R.I.D.A.Y. spoke to them, cutting through the tension. "Excuse me, Mr. Rodgers. You had asked to be informed when the jet had landed."

Steve took his attention from the assasin and walked towards the door leaving her to gather herself. "The mission?"

"Successful, Sir. Tony said to tell you to break out the dog toys and see if our new guest was up for a game of fetch. Though given the outburst it would not be recomended you follow his wish."

At this he stopped and turned to see Nat leaving the mission room. "Outburst?"

"Yes, Sir. Mr. Maximoff had said some ill things of her father causing her emotions to spike, also causing her to omit the same pheramones as a wolf when angered or threatened."

The next question came from behind him as the red head caught up. "Was anybody hurt?"

"I got tossed around like fluffy's new chew toy, thanks for the concern." Tony spoke up instead of his A.I. as the team entered into the building from the landing pad. "Didn't know you cared."

Natalie just smirked and nodded at Clint. "Who said I was asking about you, Stark. Clint, where is she?"

The archer said something about needing a nap as he pointed to the landing pad. "Thor is showing her how much has changed, and trying to calm her down. One of our resident pain in the asses decided to dog on her daddy dearest. No pun intended."

Pietro just huffed and speeded off to his room to take a shower, still frustrated at what had happened as well as the fact that in a way his sister was protecting him. He was the oldest, even if it was only by a few minutes, he was supposed to protect her.

Vision walked with Wanda and looked to Natalie and Steve. "How did you fare on your own excursion? Were you able to locate the Doctor?"

"Last I checked he was dealing with a crack in the wall that destroyed everything it came into contact with. Even their memories." Tony quipped with a smirk before walking off singing loudly. "Doo wee wooo"

Steve rolled his eyes. "Sort of. We found a letter from him dated the day you all left saying he would be back by the end of the week but had to tie up some loose ends."

Vision seemed to think for a moment. "I wonder what they could be." Turning his head to the landing pad he nodded. "Now would be a good time to go introduce yourself. We all did on the plane before landing. She has a refreshing nature of straight forwardness, I do not need to look into her mind to know what she thinks I just simply need to ask."

Steve nodded in thanks to Vision and he and Natalie walked towards the doors leaving the two behind. He was nervous to meet girl that was not even a question in his mind. What was concerning him was would he be able to look past Loki's actions enough to not anger or upset this Fenrir. This was not going to be easy.

Skye looked out to the tall buildings and the seemingly endless crowd of mortals so very far below them. Far enough to look like ants scurrying to and from their ant hills. How did people survive living on top of one another, so far away from nature that there was not even a naturally born tree within the sight even with the view that spanned for miles. The thought saddened her greatly, that nature was not allowed to be natural here.

Her thoughts were interupted by the sound of Thor talking to somebody, or in this case as she found out once turning around, two somebodies. Skye kept her eyes trained to the female though, she could smell the death creeping from this woman as if it were the latest perfume.

"Skye? Are you alright?" Thor cut through her thoughts once more and she simply nodded.

"Right..." The male spoke quietly, "My name is Steve, this is Natalie. We remain at the base, about two hours drive from here. How are you liking the city?"

Icy blue eyes looked once more to the buildings and stone, speaking quietly. "How do you think an animal would enjoy being in nature's graveyard?" She stepped past the two and walked through the doors leaving behind a very confused pair of mortals behind her.

Wanda saw Skye pass through the doors and walked up to her, a question in her mind. "I am told your powers over shadow are similar to my own. I was wondering if perhaps...I am not very good at controling them unless in dire need to or extreme emotions when it comes to big things. If not I understand perfectly." She held up her hands in an 'I surrender' sort of manner.

Skye mulled it over. It would be useful to re-train her own power after so long not using it, and this girl had not shown any reason for her to be considered enemy. Not only that but accourding to Thor her father trusted her enough to have her be the main help to her own release. The final point was none of those how ever.

"You know this world well, yes?" She asked with a head tilt.

Wanda nodded. "I would hope so, I was born and raised in it. Granted there are things I do not know, but I know where to turn to figure them out."

Once more Skye nodded in thought before speaking slowly. "I will make you a deal. Teach me of this world so I may better move within it and go un-noticed and I will work with you in training."

With a smile Wanda held out her hand. "You have a deal." She had to suppress a giggle at the confused look on Skye's face as she stared at the hand, instead she took the confused girl's into her own and shook it. "This signifies a proper greeting gesture, or a closing of a deal. Its a human thing."

Nodding in understanding Skye shook Wanda's hand, fully aware of the silvery blue eyes glaring at the two. A smirk curled itself onto her lips as she spoke to the young woman. "We start tomorrow, mortals need more rest than those of Asgard so I expect you to use this time to get as much as you need. Anything further I will be studying my father's journals most likely in what ever room they feel fit to allow me to occupy for now."

"Will I see you at dinner? We can talk about some human things then to get you started. Though not about eating I am sure manners are basically the same or at least easily learned through observation. Perhaps we can discuss trends you do not understand?" Wanda could barely contain her excitement on the matter.

"Of course. I look forward to our dealings. Good evening for now, Wanda." Turning again to find Tony or Thor to show her to her room Skye looked over to Pietro watching him glare at her before sending a wink his way. She could smell his rage from even this distance and knew for a fact he despised the idea of his sister being alone with her, but she also knew much to his annoyance Wanda would not severe their deal no matter how much he ranted and raved which would cause him further frustration and anger.

There in lay the fourth perk of the deal.

* * *

A/N: So I hope this will tide you over for a few days, I know I know "Update more often!" but as I said at the begining...new baby+Cross country move=tired me D: with litte time to write let alone sleep. I will do my best to get a chapter out every couple days and make them long ones, or multiple short ones in one day. Depends on the flow of the chapters as well as my muse Insomnia. Rate and Review! This time round tell me some pranks you would want to see pulled by Skye in the tower, after all she is the daughter of the trickster! 3


	6. Chapter 6: Emotions and Food

A/N: Alright! -wipes a bit of spit up off the keyboard- Greetings from mother land and no I don't mean russia! Hope this update helps tide you over and give me le-way into nap land. Enjoy!

I do not own the avengers, if I did I would make Clint babysit so I could nap!

* * *

Skye wandered the tower in search of Tony, Thor had informed her that it was technically his home and there for he would be the proper person to inquire about a room for her to rest and research, and being in no real rush her search turned into aimlessly strolling down hall after hall, floor by floor. She knew full well if she wanted to she could just ask the building for help, F.R.I.D.A.Y. had been explained to her for the most part (But she was still at a loss for how a person got into the computer in the first place...or was it just their mind?) but why ever do things the easy way?

Her mind wandered just as much as her feet in the silence, taking in this new world she had been awakened to. In all honesty so many years had passed, thousands more than she expected to live passed, and within those years mortals had built themselves an empire that frightened her. Nature was reigned in for the most part, creatures put on display for entertainment or destroyed for being unable to stand up and fight against the weapons. Man killed not for food but for sport, enjoyment, killing things until their bloodline was no more than a memory. Mortals had become the monsters her people feared most.

Tony watched her walking down the hall, eyes lost in thoughts that seemed to bring anger and sadness swirling together to the surface. Leaning against the wall he brought up a cloth to wipe off the grease he had on his hands from assessing the damage done to his suit by her jaws and he had just one thing to say; He swore never to piss her off. Ever. The damage done was that equal to him being a rag doll and her a dog wanting to rip out the stuffing, had she truly wanted to he would not be standing here. But when her eyes lifted and locked onto his he saw something in them unexpected. For just a fraction of a second he swore he saw a drop of fear mixing into the pool of emotions.

Clearing her throat Skye spoke clearly and at an even tone. "I was told to search you out in order to find living quarters for the evening so that I might rest and prepair myself for dinner. Also that you would be best to inquire about my father's work being moved to the room that you so choose. I would be grateful of these tokens of hospitality, Sir Stark."

"Kid, you talk like we are at a renisance fair and I am the humble guest you are paid to convince. Call me Tony, and sure. Just one question." Tony could barely hold in his smile.

Skye tilted her head ever so slightly to the side and it almost was too much for Tony how her actions reminded him of a dog being talked to. "What is it Sir...apologies, Tony."

He took a step forward and tossed the cloth on his shoulder, clapping his hands together loudly. "I want to know what makes you tick. I want to see how you are able to do what you do. Study what you are and figure out if there is a way to duplicate it or enhance what you already have. I asked your dear Uncle Thor if I could but his answer was always that you were a living being I had to ask instead of him granting permission. So how about a deal?"

Standing straighter she watched the man closely. "I rarely strike two deals in one day, but continue." Tony could tell by her voice she was holding back annoyance, which he was glad that she did given her temper would be something to watch out for.

Bitting his lip he took a deep breath before continuing. "You let me do that and every bit of technology and knowledge I have is at your disposal, which will make finding dear old dad that much easier. We work together, we can make sure you are safe and find...him." Tony still didn't like the idea of Loki being brought back around, in fact he hated it with every fiber of his being, but he knew it was his only bargaining chip.

Skye began to circle him, stoping once they were shoulder to shoulder and meeting his gaze. "I hear you despise him for his actions to free me. Why find that which you hate, and even better why should I help you find that which you wish to destroy?" Her tone no longer held an even edge as it had been laced with a dangerous growl. She did not trust mortals, even more so now that they possessed power enough to subdue those considered gods.

Deep blue pools met icy orbs while he thought carefully of his words. "Because everybody thought my dad was a monster, too. Created weapons that killed millions perhaps. Bombs. Guns. Machines. And there are just as many who hated him in his time, and me, as there are now who hate yours. While I don't want your dad around earth who am I to keep his kid he obviously loves enough to take over an entire world to get to?"

She could only nod as she took in his words, thinking. He spoke honesty, she could tell as his heart rate had stayed steady and his tone did not faulter. "I appreciate your words spoken in truth and honesty, tis a rare form for mortals and men to take." Holding out her pale hand Skye nodded. "You have a deal, than. However, I reserve right to leave before your research is done if I in fact find him. As well as any creation you make of my own being if it in fact takes on a mind to abuse that which is given. My power...holds more than you are giving credit for. All of which I will explain in the coming days."

Taking her hand Tony shook it gingerly. "All I ask is when you find him, if you find him, take him far...far away. After I give him a drink first, I owe him one. Long story I will tell you later." Motioning behind him he began walking in the direction of the elevator. "Lets get you set up in a room."

She followed him with a nod, her fingers twiddling infront of her as her dress she still wore lightly skimmed the floor with a soft swishing noise. It wasn't until the elevator reached the tenth floor, three floors above them, that Tony spoke again.

"Since you are the guest of honor here what would you feel like eating for dinner? I can have somebody pick up some doggy kibble if you want." The smirk and tone told her that he was only joking and she was begining to see that he jested as much as her father, and she liked it.

"To be told I do not know what foods are around. I have not eaten in such a time I have forgoten the taste of even the most simple things, even kibble." Her icy gaze winked to him while they walked, turning left down a hall.

Tony, however, had stopped in his tracks. "Wait, what? How long are we talking here? How could you forget the taste of food?" He was completely flaberghasted at this new information.

Looking down she chuckled bitterly while speaking. "I lost count after five thousand six hundred and thirty years, give or take. But Thor tells me I was there for at least double of that. I was spelled to become that of a statue, no need for food or water as my body was preserved as if it were stone. I remember my last bite of food was a birthday breakfast left for me by my father to tide me over till we got to our picnic lunch under the stars of the rainbow bridge." She gave a sad smile turning to the side. "Honey cakes with berries picked fresh. A glass of tea brewed by the sun and sweatened with sugar." Her voice was quiet as she spoke her memories, and Tony could see the pain.

"Well then, I have work to do to make sure that your first taste is one to remember. Hey Silver Stalker come out from behind that corner and come here." His finger motioned to their left in a 'come here' way and Pietro gave a groan and moved towards them.

"I was only waitin for you to move out from in front of my door. Is it too much to ask to not have me around the mutt with a mouth?" He made sure to sound both indifferent and annoyed at the same time.

What really annoyed him though was the smirk on her face as Skye turned to him to speak. "The mutt with the mouth? Do you often stare at my mouth? Do you think of it often enough that your first insult involves my lips? And you thought I was the...what were the words? Teenage drama?"

Tony just chuckled and handed Pietro a key. "Take her to the office suite and make sure she gets settled ok. After all I can just tell you two are going to be bestest buddies for life." With that he started to walk away, calling over his shoulder with a wave. "Also have her in the dining hall by seven and if any but you bring her I will put you on cleaning duty this week and I am not just talking about the kitchen."

Pietro mumbled in his home language and began walking down the hall in the opposite direction. "Well come on then, unless you have a facination with watching me walk."

"Only if its away from me in such a way I don't have to watch you come back." She gave a smirk and followed him, carefully watching which way they turned so she could make it to the elevator.

When they reached the room Pietro handed her the key and sighed, opening the door and pointing to the clock. "When that says six thirty I expect you to start getting ready for dinner so I don't have to wait for you. I hate waiting" Turning back to her he watched Skye bite her lip. Tilting his head to the side he groaned. "What is it?"

Looking at him with fire in her eyes she spoke lowly. "I do not know how to read a clock." she said begrudgingly.

He sat there and stared at her. "I thought you learned the language through kissing?" He was bewildered at this revilation.

"Words yes, numbers not so much. I can speak and read your words, though why you would need to translate journals to your own language is beyond me. The point is, you telling me to know when this six thirty is, is much the same as trying to tell you terms for fighting upon a horse's back." Her eyes glared at him and arms folded across her diaphram to give the feeling of something between them.

Sighing again he walked to the desk and took up a pen writting the time on the paper and handing it to her and stepping outside the room beyond the doorway. "When the numbers on the clock match this, start getting ready because-"

"I know. You hate waiting. It is no wonder why..." She bit her lip again, and Pietro stared at her for a moment wondering if it was a habit of hers. "Thank you."

That pulled a small laugh from him. "There is a set of words I never guessed would be directed at me coming from you."

She scoffed lightly and went to close the door, her words quiet and the pain apparent in her gaze as ice met steel. "Do you truly think me so much a beast I am not capable of being grateful and expressing as much?''

He did not get a chance to reply as the door shut in his face, and with it came a shock at what he heard beyond the words. Shrugging it off he went to his own living quarters to relax a bit before the spectcal of dinner Tony was surely putting on.

* * *

"You are telling me that he actually attempted to take over midgar with help from beings that mortals have no clue they share a realm with? And even now some people don't believe in other races within the Galaxy?" Skye sat there with a face scrunched in frustration, how could a race that has accomplished so much be so ignorant to the world around them.

Wanda nodded from her place on the bed a few feet away from the desk where the raven haired girl sat with all the research on Loki and her whereabouts. Within seconds though she got excited. "OH! I brought you these!" She held up a few magazines. "If you want to blend in looking like you just got out of antient times or a comicon would not be best so I brought some fashion magazines. One for every style though I think you might like these best given the other's don't exactly tolerate dark tones and black very much." She held the Rocker and Gothic style magazines to her first.

Skye simply stared at the magazines and the people within them. "Thank you, though I do not know which I would like. The one called Natalie brought me some clothes to wear for tonight."

"Do your powers make new clothes? Or just ones you have worn before?" The redhead asked very curiously.

She bit her lip and wiggled her hand in a "Kinda" motion. "The shadows can't truly create what is not already there. Just like your own shadow against the wall cannot create an image of you that is not what you are. The things I create are either copies of others or myself. If I saw an actual person wearing something I could...how do you say...mirror? Yes mirror her atire and style and bring it to my 'shadow closet' as I call it. I cannot do people though. Any shadow who mirrored another person never turned back to themselves. With a person's apperance comes their thoughts, heart...you can never just put on a mask. You become a shadow of that person entirely. It is not safe to do."

Nodding again she got an idea and stood to pull at Skye's hand "Come on then! I know what to do to get you clothes."

Her eyes were wide but she allowed herself to be pulled by the young girl, following out of her room and down the hall not even caring that the clock said six fifteen. When they reached another door and opened it Skye was thrown into Wanda's room and had to smile gently at the enthusiasm of Wanda. She must really want help with her powers to be doing so much, or so she thought.

"You can 'mirror' some of my clothes perhaps? Or take some. I have too many that I never wear..." She began searching through her closet pulling out a few things. "Here, try on these. The bathroom is just past there" She said handing Skye a bundle of cloth and pointing towards the door.

Taking the offered clothes she walked into the pointed out room and let her dress vanish leaving her in undergarments such as her chest wrap and what she had learned mortals called underwear. Looking at the clothes she began to wonder why Wanda was doing so much, it was strange to her for somebody to offer so much and in turn Skye did not know how to handle it. With a deep breath she began attempting to figure out the puzzle of mortal atire.

Wanda was sitting and waiting for Skye to emerge when Pietro burst in cursing up a storm. "Tony is going to kill me all because Miss Call of the Wild decided to go off wandering on her own. If I can't find her and get her to the dining hall I will be in so much shit that I won't be on missions for weeks!"

She simply tilted her head and looked a her brother before speaking. "What are you prattling on about now?"

He rubbed the back of his head and gave a sigh. "I may...or may not have hurt Skye's feelings, and Tony told me to have he to the dining hall by seven or I am on tower clean up duty. I told her to be ready by six thirty and I went to go get her and her room is empty."

"What did you say to her?" Wanda's arms were now folded infront of her chest while she leaned back in the chair she had sat in while waiting for Skye to finish dressing.

Knowing his Sister would full well just look into his mind if he did not tell her he gave a groan and threw his arms up. "I made a comment about how I never expected her to ever thank me of all people and she said something about me thinking she was a beast who did not have manners. And because of that I will be on tower clean up duty."

Wanda was about to scold her brother when she noticed his shocked gaze falling somewhere behind her, and when she turned the smirk on her face replaced the look of anger. "She did not go running off, brother, she came here with me on pain of death so I could get her some clothes."

Skye had a pair of regular boot cut jeans on and a black shirt that had some band name on it, all accompanied by a leather jacket that was once black but time and use had faded it to a dull gray. A pair of skater shoes planted to her feet and it was easy to tell she was unsure of them, after all what creature in their right mind would cut the connection to nature? She bit her lip again, Pietro finally chalking it up to a nervous habbit, and stepped forward.

"Apologies, Pietro. I did not mean to cause panic due to my tardiness of our meeting...I had no idea how close it was to the time you were to fetch me." Shuffling her feet and looking down for a moment she took a deep breath. "Well then, let us go eat."

Walking out the door Skye hooked arms with Wanda and let Pietro follow infront of them, knowing full well he was growing frustrated with her change in personality. That was the whole point, that and secretly she enjoyed being around Wanda and knew if she made things difficult with Pietro it in turn would effect the redhead. And she had given Skye no reason to make her life harder than it already was.

"I wonder what Tony has for us to eat tonight?" Wanda pondered out loud, though little did any of them know...it wasn't just one item.

* * *

What they walked into resembled that of a feast, with enough food to feed a small company celebrating their victory. However Skye recognized none of it by smell or by look. White boxes littered the table accompanied by plates filled with strange items and foods. Shaking her head she searched for at least one thing she recognized, and failed.

"What is all this?" Natalie spoke what was on Skye's mind.

Tony all but skipped around the table "Well somebody has been asleep long enough to forget the joys of food, so I am making sure she knows all that food has to offer. We have the asian group, the italian, some english, american of course, indian, couldn't find any african or australian type food but in time I will, and some russian food too! Little bit of the best out there." It was like watching a kid in a toy shop name off all his favorites he already had at home.

Skye looked around again this time for a person rather than an explination. "Where...Where is Thor?"

"Secret Mission. We are to go ahead and start without him he will arrive before desert...or he better if he doesn't want to face the wrath of Uncle Tony." The graying man all but grumbled the last part as if it were an extremely important thing he was back by that time. Shaking his head Tony motioned for everybody to Sit.

Skye sat between Wanda and Steve, who was rightly curious about the girl as he barely knew anything about her, which was less than all of them knew even if all but Wanda knew scraps of basic knowledge. Which meant that while tasting the different delicacies of the world Skye was also answering questions she had officially heard at least three times. Though it proved as a nice destraction from her own personal idea as under the table she moved her hand in a way that coaxed the shadows to move.

She finally spoke up, effectively cutting off the captian's next set of questions. "Tony, I will be training with Wanda tomorrow if you wish to begin your observations. It won't be anything spectacular or even close to normal as I have been out of practice for a long while." Taking a bite of the noodles known as 'Low Mein' that had been decided as a favorite, Skye waitied for the reaction.

Nodding a bit Tony tapped the table. "I can set up some equipment tonight and that way I can monitor even the basics to learn more about what it is you do, and what you are. If I can get you to just go through a normal self routine than that is even better. After we can go through and let you watch to see what points were not up to par for your standards to self."

"Sounds good, Tony. What are these?" She held up a small white object she had found to be filled with meat and absolutely loved.

"Pork Buns. Its a japan thing, very good." Looking at his watch he sighed. "Where are you hammer boy..."

Nat laughed lightly and pointed to the elevator that was going down, the buttons lighting up just across the room next to the bar. "Unless you had a secret stalker who isn't so could at sneaking on the roof, its a safe bet that is him." the assasin finished just as the doors opened showing Thor entering with a few boxes, the bigger ones he set next to the elevator and the one small box he brought to the table and set down.

"Just as you requested, Stark. As well as a few other things that may come in handy." Opening the box showed items that Skye had to steel herself against swiftly, giving a blank stare. "Honey Cakes and berries fresh from the market this morning, all the way from Asgard. Enjoy friends, and family." At this Thor shot a blue eyed wink at Skye, trying to comfort her.

Pietro noticed the way her body went rigid, and her face drained of any trace of emotion. This effected her more than people thought about and while he knew they were trying to help her feel at home he knew that they hadn't thought it all the way through. "Why is this so important a desert? Why not just some dutch chocolate cake to stick with the earth theme?"

"Fluffy told me it was the last thing she ate before going to sleep, figured a bit of home would do her some good." Tony spoke up, feeling proud of himself. He barely noticed the looks around the table that gathered why Skye had suddenly gone silent and cold.

Rubbing her face Nat spoke up. "Let me get this straight. You sent Thor home to get essentially what was believed to be her last meal?"

Standing up Skye took a Honey Cake and nibbled on it, giving the feintest smiles at the familiar taste and sticky feeling on her fingers. With each bite she remembered the good memories she had with her father, every birthday, every celebration, and every late night story telling. "It is all right, Natalie. These are not what I consider my last meal in the same sense you do, these hold more happiness than can be described. Thank you for such a thoughtful gift.''

While Skye sat back down the rest of the group ate and talked to one another, Wanda eating a honey cake with her and smiling gently. Before long it turned time for clean up duty and time to turn in for the night Steve stood and took an arm full of the asian food boxes and stood just between Pietro and the elevator before speaking up. "Last one at the table has to help clean up."

Pietro stood to speed away to the safety of his room, Wanda could take Skye to her room for him but he did not want anything to do with cleaning. However he knew something wasn't right when the second he expected to see the door for the stairs he was instead face first in noodles and on the ground. Laughter surrounded him and he looked at his feet just in time to see a few tangles of black recoil from his shoes and vanish into the floor. Looking forward again he was faced with eyes that reminded him much of the artic waters, and a voice to match. "I do believe you resemble that which mortals call Davey Jones, with the tenticle face. But I digress, who is the beast now?" With that Skye stood and winked at Wanda before walking to the elevator to find her own room. The last that Pietro saw was a smirk before the flash from a camera blinded him a bit.

As the elevator closed however, Skye was thankful that none could see the tears. It was then she vowed that she would get revenge on those who destroyed her life. Those who had caused her to miss so much and her father to turn into the villian in a bad story. It was then that she also decided she was more like her father than she had ever thought, and started planning more tricks and pranks.

Tomorrow would be fun.

* * *

A/N: Soo another chapter up! Any thoughts on all of it? By the way I am amazed by how many followers I have...I am thankful to you all as, again, I never expected any of this. I expected to write a story and go back and read it again and again myself and edit it every now and then. Let me know what you think, yeah? What pranks should be pulled next? And how do you think Pietro will respond to the one pulled on him? Will he live down the name "Davey Jones"? Find out next time!


End file.
